


Sakura no Ketto - a N:A fairytale

by Catfish_Sam



Category: NieR: Automata
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feudal Japan, Gen, Japanese Fairytale, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfish_Sam/pseuds/Catfish_Sam
Summary: Read as the main three protagonists star in a Japanese-style fairytale! Bittersweet content warning.





	Sakura no Ketto - a N:A fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AxiomAutomata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/gifts).



**桜の決闘**  
**(Sakura no Ketto)**  
_**A Duel in the Cherry-Blossoms** _

There once lived a great Samurai-Lord, Yoriwata Hisaka. While he had no sons, he sired two beautiful and fierce daughters. From childhood they were trained in the way of the warrior, and they became great bushi in their own right. On a moonless spring’s night the eldest daughter, Nīako, fought and killed her suitor, the son of a neighboring holding. The boy’s father was furious and demanded that Lord Yoriwata see justice done. With a heavy heart, he sent his second daughter, Hanme, to track down and slay Nīako.

Though she loved her sister, Hanme honored her father’s command and set out to find and execute her. She rode for three days and three nights, searching for signs of Nīako's passage.

On the morning of the third night she came to a small village in the hills, surrounded by a grove of Sakura trees. Stopping there, she spoke to the villagers, asking them for information regarding her sister. Though most prostrated themselves upon seeing her face. One young boy spoke up, revealing that he had seen the wayward princess.

She looked down at the boy and told him to stand. “I am Yoriwata Hanme, second-daughter of Lord Yoriwata Hisaka. Please show me where it is you saw my sister.”

The boy gestured in consent, and he led her to the edge of the village and pointed down the path toward a bridge spanning a small stream. The boy stepped aside and bowed reverently. Hanme retrieved a coin and reached out to offer it to the boy, but he simply refused. “I am honored to assist you, Lady Hanme. I need no other reward.”

The princess smiled sadly at the boy and softly spoke, “Then may I at least know your name? I wish to thank you personally.”

The boy’s ears became flush, as he did as requested. “I am called Kyuheshi.” And again he bowed.

The princess laughed in amusement at the boy’s shyness, as she spoke again in a gentle tone. “Very well, brave Kyuheshi, you have won my favor. Should I return, my father will hear of your honorable deeds.”

So Hanme continued onward to the bridge. A sweet breeze sent down a shower of pink petals, and for a moment the princess allowed herself to enjoy the beauty of her surroundings. It would not be a bad place to end her days, she thought to herself. To die surrounded by such beauty.

Hanme dismounted at the foot of the bridge and secured her horse to a nearby tree. She gave the beast a soothing stroke on its face, before making her way up to stand over the stream. She called out to her sister.

“Nī-A-ko!”

“Father has sent me! Please face your destiny with dignity!”

The eldest sister stepped out from behind the trees, and slowly made her way to the bridge. Her face was like a mask, and betrayed none of her thoughts. She looked to her younger sibling and spoke in an unreadable tone.

“Why did father send you to do this?”

“He sends my beloved sister to carry out my punishment?”

“It is the act of a coward.”

Hanme flinched at Nīako’s harsh words. Her eyes became downcast as she confessed his reasons.

“He knew I could not bear to have it done by a stranger.”

“Though it fills my heart with sorrow, I knew it would be better this way.”

“But before we do what must be done, please sister, tell me why you killed your betrothed?”

Hanme looked up into her sister’s eyes in profound sadness. Nīako’s mask fell away as she revealed the truth.

“He was an unworthy dog!”

“He, like his father, was a lecherous, womanizing swine.”

“He confessed to lusting after you and I!”

“And so I slew him where he stood.”

The younger sister’s face went pale as ash.

“Why did you not reveal this to our father?!”

“Why did you act so brazenly?”

“If Lord Kumowara’s son was so without honor, surely father would have called the arrangement off!”

Nīako’s answer was swift.

“I killed him because that is what bushido demands!”

“Such immoral behaviour is unbecoming of someone who wears the long and short. He was no samurai, just a filthy curr!”

Hanme looked at her sister with eyes full of regret. This was a tragic turn. She was honor-bound to carry out her sister’s execution, however it now filled her with shame—for she did not disagree with Nīako’s actions.

Hesitantly she offered a solution that would bring no dishonor to the two or their father.

“Nīako. I challenge you to a duel. If you die, my obligation will be satisfied. If I die you may do as you wish and I will have fulfilled my duty as well.”

Nīako looked at her with alarm.

“Hanme! You cannot ask this of me!”

“If we duel, you will be killed!”

The youngest princess narrowed her gaze in determination, drawing her blade as she took up middle stance.

“Yoriwata Nīako, eldest of our father’s daughters!”

“By the code of bushido, I inact rite of trial by duel!”

“Prepare yourself!”

Nīako, with tears in her eyes, drew her own sword and took up side stance.

“As you wish, my precious and beloved sister.”

The two each quietly freed their arms from their kimono, letting the top fall to their waist. Their upper bodies were wrapped and bound in the traditional fashion, the light breeze cool against now bare arms and shoulders.

Their eyes met, and a wordless moment is shared by the two. Hanme’s love for her sister burned fiercely. And Nīako’s sorrow as deep and powerful as the sea. In an instant they were both advancing and their blades cut through the air.

In a tempest of pink petals, the duel was decided. Nīako clutching her left arm and Hanme falling to her knees beside her.

In heartbreak, Nīako dropped her sword and took Hanme into her arms. The eldest princess’ cries rang out to the heavens above. She drew Hanme’s head to her chest, screaming in anguish over the cruelty of destiny. As she held her sister in her arms, the sound of footsteps reached her ears.

Looking up she saw a young boy, standing with Hanme’s sword gripped tightly in his hand. His tear stained eyes full of fury.

Nīako snapped out in anger over the boy’s intrusion.

“Who are you?! Why do you come here when I try to mourn for my sister?!"

“My name—is Kumowara Kyuheshi. And you killed the only one who I will ever love. You killed my Hanme!”

The princesses eyes widened.

“Kumowara?!”

“You are Lord Kumowara’s youngest son?!”

The young prince cried out in a voice full of fire.

“I demand revenge! You killed my brother, and now the woman I was to be promised to!”

“I stood by, out of respect for Yoriwata Hanme! But now I see that it was a mistake! You slew your own sister!!”

Nīako gently laid Hanme on the ground, redressing her before offering a prayer. She looked at the smiling face of her sister before scowling at the boy.

“What would you know—about the two of us?”

Nīako again took her sword in her hand and stood. Taking up high stance, she looked the boy in the eyes. Her grief gave way to rage as she issued her challenge, left arm still injured and bindings soaked with her sister's blood.

“Then fight, if you are so eager to die!”

The boy tied back the sleeves of his kimono and adopted the same stance as the enraged princess.

They dashed and each deftly swung their blade. Nīako, caught in the rib and the boy's right arm severed at the elbow. The boy fell to his knees crying out in agony and Nīako clutched her side with a cough that brought crimson to her lips. She turned to the boy, sword still clutched in her hand and advanced to deal the final blow. However, before she could the boy spun around and peirced the princess through the heart, his sword still tightly gripped by his left hand.

“For Hanme…”

And so the boy died. Nīako looked out at the falling of the Sakura, as she uttered her final words.

“I never noticed—how truly beautiful this world is."

She fell there, surrounded by its beauty and died beside her sister.

**終**  
**(Shuryo)**  
_**The End** _


End file.
